Diamondflight's Journey
This is fanfic written by WildLoner and cover was made by TheFauxFox. In this fanfic you can find allegiances and the main story. This is about Diamondflight, the most secretive character in "The Lost". She was forbidden in her own Clan... I'm not good at in English, so this story may have a lot of errors. Prologue "Diamondflight, come on!" Sunfur was irritated and sad. Diamondflight didn't know why. "Why?" She asked the golden she-cat. "I don't know, but Constellationstar is angry." Diamondflight got up and walked to the rock, from leader can talk to Clan cat. She looked on cats. They were sad and irritated, like leader and deputy. Constellationstar snarled at black and white she-cat, who didn't know what was the meaning. "Diamondflight, what do you say about..." the leader's gaze traveled to the white and golden she-kit. She was close to death. "Brokendiamond said that you killed her. You can find in Lightkit's claws your fur, young cat." Brokendiamond! Her sister who looked the same like her. But she was a stupid and cruel warrior. "But I haven't been in the nursey!" she snarled at Constellationstar. "And you," she pointed sight at Brokendiamond, "Don't lie. I see in her claws SILVER, BLACK and WHITE fur. I DON'T HAVE SILVER FUR!" Jaywatcher, the deputy and their mother looked into the kitten's claws. "Diamondflight says the truth that Brokendiamond killed her!" "But you still can't be in the Clan. When you return after 12 moons with impossible things, you can be in the Clan." "I will." said Diamondflight. Chapter 1 Diamondflight looked on trees in her sight. All she saw was pines, pines, pines. She sighed. Only StarClan knows on what way that journey will end, she thought, walking between trees. That was still ThunderClan territory. But two hours and she would be in the mountains. Her azure blue eyes gleamed when she heard a wing slap. Sparrow or starling, both are good food for me to travel a longer way she thought. But it wasn't prey. It was a big gray-white hawk, its body was covered in scars, and its left eye was blind. Diamondflight ran, and the hawk flew after her, squawking. She jumped on tree, hissing at the hawk. The hawk sqawked a second time, and flew up a tree. It stood up, and the weak but observant black-and-white she-cat saw a nest. The hawk stood on a branch above a nest. Diamondflight jumping on a forest floor from tree, sneaking a few of fox's tail lengths of tree. Two, small but hooked yellow beaks was opened to the big raptor. The hawk squawked, likely trying to say, "Sorry, but I don't have meat, dears". ''It must be their mother, ''she thought. The she-hawk flew to find prey. When, she was gone, Diamondflight's slim, long body was jumped on a tree. Her sharp claws was digging into the tree's bark, she was climbing higher and higher, and she was next to a nest. One of the bird's children attacked the smaller one. The smaller baby cried in pain. The larger baby was harder to kill, but Diamondflight stood in front of smaller hawk. She snapped bigger child. Suddently, the mother of the hatchlings flew to the battling siblings and her hooked, ragged beak moved to the smaller baby and it threw the hatchling on a forest floor. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (WildLoner) Category:Super Editions